pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Ice Cream Truck
The first episode of Season 37! Realizing the boys are low on money, Bailey is determined to make them proud by building an ice cream truck. Doofenshmirtz wants to hijack the truck and steal the ice cream for himself. Episode Summary One day, Phineas is looking through his piggy bank. There's not a penny in there. Kenzi wonders what the problem is. Phineas complains about how he has no money at all. Bailey overhears this and gets an idea. She wants to do a lemonade stand, but they already did that. Car wash, been done. Then, she remembers that they visited a smoothie truck once. So she decided to make an ice cream truck. Then, Hannah randomly pops out of nowhere and wonders where Perry is. Perry enters to his lair through Katherine's dresser. He lands in his chair and throws a bra off of him. Monogram greets Perry and tells him... he has no clue what Doof is up to. Perry wonders why they keep not knowing what Doofenshmirtz is doing. He shrugs and leaves. With Bailey, she's putting the finishing touches on the truck. Doofenshmirtz is busy spying on Bailey with the Stalk-Inator. He wants all that ice cream she has. Then, Perry comes in on a hang glider. Then, he gets trapped in a cone. He tells Perry about the scheme he just thought up of. He spotted a girl building an ice cream truck, and he wants to steal all the ice cream in it! He realizes he did something like it on Easter, but it was way back when. Back with Bailey, she's on the road. Carl passes by in his ice cream truck and is confused, because it looks exactly like his. Bailey decided to take Katherine with her. Then, Tanner comes out of nowhere and says "Attaboy Katherine." Bailey punches Tanner and he flies out of the truck. He then lands in Bab's Beauty, where a lady starts giving him a make over. Bailey is selling lots of ice cream, and Doofenshmirtz wants to get one step closer to Bailey. Perry eats his way out of the cone, because it's an ice cream cone. He then starts to beat Doof up. Bailey and Katherine are starting to make so much money Bailey can barely reach the wheel. But they manage to return home. Phineas wonders where the girls had been. Katherine opens the truck door and money spills out of it. Phineas and Ferb are stunned and thank the girls. Doofenshmirtz then literally curses Perry the Platypus. Perry bleeps the words out. Songs *''Ice Cream Trucking'' Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *Tanner: "Aren't you a little weird to be giving me a make over?" *Lady: "Nope. Now sit back and get ready for a new make over!" Ferb's Line "Thanks girls," Whatcha Doin Kenzi Perry's entrance to lair Katherine's dresser Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Continuity *Bailey remembers the lemonade stand and car wash ("The Lemonade Stand", "At the Car Wash") *Doofenshmirtz uses the Stalk-Inator ("So Long, Mario and Luigi") *Doofenshmirtz mentions Easter ("The Best Easter Egg Hunt Ever") *Carl uses the ice cream truck ("Swiss Family Phineas", "I Was a Middle-Aged Robot") *Tanner says "Attaboy" ("Phineas and Ferb: Katherine's Inside Crisis") *Tanner lands in Bab's Beauty ("The Magnificent Few", "At the Car Wash") Allusions *'Toy Story': The piggy bank Phineas had resembles Hamm Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 37 Category:Phineasnferb